


Don't Do That

by oceankat8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short, protective Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry got himself hurt, naturally Harrison is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That

The idiot had gotten himself _hurt._ He had gone on some foolhardy crusade to-to defeat some over glorified childhood bully of all things.

He was injured. He could have _died._ That thing could have _killed_ him. Barry had no idea how important he was. How irreplaceable. How perfect. Everything Harrison did was for Barry Allen. But no, he goes off and does all he can to get himself killed. He was in no way ready for that confrontation. He needed more time- more training, but he ran off anyways. Too fast for anyone to stop and too emotional for anyone to get through to. It was an unnecessary risk.

Doctor Wells attempted to calm himself down by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Despite Allen's poorly thought out charge, he had survived- somehow. The danger had passed, and the _Flash_ was faster than ever. He could use this, move forward... But the casual way Barry treated his own life and the threats to it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt a heavy weight settle in his chest, it pulled taut, like a string about to snap.

He could not let this happen again. Barry was far too important.


End file.
